Language barriers have often been a challenge to effective communication in companies or other organizations that span multiple countries or regions or that generally have a diverse membership. An example of a context where multi-language issues may arise is an organization's information technology (IT) environment. In such an environment, supporting a plurality of users may involve supporting the many different languages spoken or written among the users. For example, employee self-service applications, such as a help desk or service desk application, may receive IT-related inquiries and comments in many different languages. In some instances, an employee of the organization in a United States office may submit a connectivity-related inquiry in English while a customer in Mexico may submit a software-related feedback in Spanish. The one or more applications associated with these communications may transmit the inquiries and comments as tickets to IT management personnel, such as a network administrator. The IT management personnel may need to be able to respond to tickets containing texts in many different languages. Moreover, the IT management personnel may themselves reside in different regions and speak many different languages (including those other than English and Spanish, per the given example).
While machine translation capabilities may be used to address language issues by making translation of information in a “just-in-time” manner more feasible, the manner in which machine translations is typically used presents numerous problems, including degradation of translation quality among multiple languages.